


Golden

by HandsOfGold



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOfGold/pseuds/HandsOfGold
Summary: A golden afternoon, drunkenness and slow dancing





	Golden

"Well, that escalated a bit."

"Hmmh?"

As Roel was splitting the remainders of the now-empty wine bottle between their two glasses, he could feel his boyfriend's head nestled against his shoulder. As he leaned back, Ben's body rested against his, leaving Roel with the opportunity to kiss the top of his head before he passed him the wine glass.

"Here's to us," Ben muttered, clinking their glasses. Roel put an arm around him and sipped his wine in silence, well aware of the slight dizziness that was already clouding his mind. He was the sort of person to be careful around alcohol... but right now he didn't want, or feel the need to worry.

He was content, happy. Warm and safe. Together with his love, whose fingers were tapping on his upper arm, forming senseless, connect-the-dots-like patterns. He could smell his boyfriend's particular scent and the smell of coffee that always seemed to linger with him. His breath left a tingling sensation on Roel's skin.

Having emptied his glass he put an arm around Ben to pull him closer, putting him into a position half on his lap. Dust was dancing in the rays of the sun that filled the room, condensed by the transparent-ish white curtains. The sun was only just beginning to break out on this early summer day, somewhere in the middle of the afternoon.

"Lovely," he could hear a whisper, slightly slurred, beside him. As he looked down his boyfriend's lips were on his, pressing a quick kiss onto them. He grinned and ran a hand through Ben's hair; intending to do it just once he couldn't find himself willing to remove his hand anymore. He kept stroking his boyfriend's head, feeling the softness of his hair beneath his fingers. Unlike when he'd first met him it was silky and soft and shiny.

Ben rolled off him then, resting his head on the pillow inches apart from Roel's face. They could see each others' eyes, a sight so trusted yet dazzling each time it was presented anew. Roel smiled and put his hand to his boyfriend's cheek, caressing his softly flushed and heated skin with his thumb. Ben made a sound that sounded like a cat's purring and moved his body even closer to Roel's, wrapping one of his legs around his thighs.

Roel looked into the other's eyes, stargazing within them. His mind was already clouded, the dazzling sensation these eyes gave him contributed significantly to entirely shutting it off. He had to laugh, quietly, as if to himself.

"What's the matter?" he could hear Ben saying, his lips moved at the edge of Roel's vision. He had to chuckle again.

"Nothing," he muttered, finding his boyfriend's hand.

"You're just so fucking beautiful that's what you are."

Ben had to laugh as well now, a skittish laughter that made him close his eyes and rip Roel out of his hazy cloud world.

Having squeezed his boyfriend's hand with gentle force he sat up abruptly, prompting a grumpy sound.

"Hey, where're you going?" Ben complained, stretching, reaching out into Roel's direction, who took his hand and pulled him up with him.

"You remember grandma's little gift from last time?" he grinned. Ben's expression was confused so he made his way out of the living room and up the stairs, basically pulling his boyfriend after him by keeping their fingers entangled.

It was only when he was walking that the world around him seemed to blur out from time to time so he had to slow down abruptly, almost causing them to fall. This incident seemed funny to him in a way that made him burst into laughter for a short moment before they could (try to) get up the stairs.

Having arrived in their bedroom he let go of Ben's hand. His boyfriend, way less steady on his feet than he was, flung himself onto the bed where he remained on his back as Roel kneeled down in front of their record player, opening the shelf where they kept their vinyls, searching through them.

When he put the desired record onto the player, watching it begin to spin, he turned around to look at Ben who was still on the bed, smiling brightly towards no one in particular (even though Roel had noticed him turning his head towards the ceiling just a split second after he'd turned around).

He walked over to him, wrapping one arm around his waist he pulled him up and into his arms. At first he staggered, but steadied by Roel's arms around him he managed to maintain a more or less secure stand soon. Ben wrapped both of his arms around Roel's neck as the music started playing, raising his eyebrows doubtfully.

Roel could see where his reaction was coming from. Normally smooth, jazzy music would not have been his first choice either... but for the moment it seemed just right to follow the questionable music taste of his grandmother.

Both his hands were on his boyfriend's back, making sure he was protected from falling over at any side, when he made a tentative step to the left, his body swaying with the music.

He could feel Ben unusually relaxed in his arms, almost slack, following the rhythm of the music with closed eyes while his hands were always touching Roel. Roel pulled him a little closer, allowing him to rest his head on him. He could feel his breath on his collarbone as he dared the next steps, more and quicker this time.

"You dancing with me?" Ben laughed after this had been going on for a while.

"I mean why not?" Roel asked. His hands had wandered underneath his boyfriend's shirt, feeling his warm body not only against him but also beneath his fingers. His head rested on top of Ben's hair.

"Yeah, why not?" Ben echoed and chuckled. His hands on Roel's back were rather uncoordinated, it took him a while to find a place for them to rest.

Their steps were clumsy as they "danced" through the room (they both had no idea of dancing, or maybe it had but it was lost in this moment, so they moved their bodies in the rhythm of the music and in synchronisation of each other and held each other tight in order not to trip). When the music changed Roel could feel the vibration that had been Ben humming along (and that he had not been consciously aware of) cease on his collar.

The music that started now was more upbeat, more tranquil at the same time. Ben moved his head away from Roel's shoulder and looked him into the face, his eyes were shiny as always when he was somewhere between tipsy and drunk, but their glance was not feverish but delighted.

"That's quite nice" he noted, prompting Roel to frown and repeat his last words, which threw Ben in a fit of laughter so heavy that Roel could barely hold him anymore. When he'd calmed his breath again he noticed the way Roel was looking at him, not laughing but smiling, and his bright smile grew into a radiant one as he held Roel's face in his hands and kissed him.

His lips were as clumsy as his feet, placed only half on Roel's actual lips who kissed him back nevertheless. His breath tasted of wine and the ever-present coffee, his lips were as soft as ever, even pressed against the half of Roel's cheek instead of his lips.

They pulled away, out of breath, but Ben could not be prevented from placing another kiss on Roel's lips (at which he aimed) or nose (where he ended up kissing him in the end). Roel had to laugh again, kissed him on his forehead after drawing in breath. They were still moving with the music, subconsciously, but the way Ben was staring at him caused Roel to nearly trip multiple times.

In the end he pinned his boyfriend against the wall, his hands closed around his wrists albeit not too tightly. They exchanged a series of short kisses, always pulling away for no more than two seconds before giving the next one. When their lips lingered on top of each other their brains, in addition to the intoxication, were already drained of oxygen. The kiss was as clumsy as their previous attempt had been, and some twenty seconds into it Ben suddenly started to giggle so hopelessly that Roel had to pull away, restart the kiss, and then join into the laughter that remained.

At this point it was only the wall that supported them from crashing down. Roel's hands were still pinning Ben's arms against the wall above his head and they were somehow managing to stay on their feet, subconsciously, their minds thoroughly engaged in what was more joint laughter than kissing, even though their lips never really stopped touching.

When Roel dropped onto the bed, Ben's fall was a chain reaction. His slim figure dropped almost completely onto his boyfriend's stronger frame, pressing the air out of his lungs. As Roel was still struggling for breath Ben climbed on top of him, lying down to rest his head at his boyfriend's chest. Before he could put his head down, however, Roel pulled him into another tight kiss, still clumsy, but succeeding in locking their lips together until both of them were out of breath.

When Ben's head finally came to a rest on Roel's chest the both of them were still giggling quietly, only to each other, for no one else to hear, even if there had been someone in the adjacent room. Jazzy slow dance music was still playing in the background while they recovered, while their breathing slowed down, while they remained in their drunken and amorous haze that made their minds insensible to anything besides each other. Roel could feel Ben's smile against his chest.

And it was Ben who broke the silence at last.

"Schatz?" he muttered, the slur in his speech becoming more obvious now.

"Hmh?" Roel asked, stroking his hair while smiling absentmindedly.

"How do you Dutch guys even pillow talk?"

"What?" Roel snorted, thrown into another fit of laughter. Ben grinned at him, not sheepishly as he would usually do; it was a rather dirty grin.

"You really wanna know?" Roel's tongue was heavy in his mouth by now. He laid his arms around Ben, who was still lying on top of him, and moved their faces closer to each other.

"You really wanna know?"

"I do," said Ben, making one of Roel's most beloved faces where he wrinkled his nose and pressed his lips together slightly while widening his eyes just a bit.

"'Kay," Roel said, poking his nose. He felt the sensation of feeling the other's skin running through his body again, making him tremble. The smile his boyfriend gave him was enough to make his heart explode into millions of pieces of the feeling of being in love. They'd been together for six years and he was falling in love anew every single day, with the heartbeat and the butterflies and the excitement of cloud seven as if he'd never felt it before. L

Was it even possible to love like this, he asked himself, or was it just a trick his drunk mind played? His dreams played? He kissed Ben's nose as he approached his ear to whisper something...

...and jerked back when his boyfriend erupted into laughter at the instant.

"Oh my God," he coughed.

"How?" His cheeks flushed even redder, his drunken overreaction (he would get very affectionate, but overly agitated and excited when given a cause) showing.

"How do you not suffocate with laughter every time you have sex? Look at me! I am choking!"

"I know better ways to make you choke." Roel grinned wickedly as he kissed him, first on his lips then on his throat and neck, sucking on the soft skin in a way that would certainly bruise it in shades of brightest purple and blue. He could hear Ben drawing in a sharp breath, moved his hands to the hem of his shirt. As his boyfriend cried out he pulled away quickly.

"Okay," Ben panted, "I surrender. I surrender. You can have me. Even with your goddamn language."

"I might spare you that, liefje," Roel said and pulled the shirt over Ben's head.


End file.
